Dreams
by mrncrz
Summary: Young Naruto meets his older self. He learns that his dream of Hokage does come true but his other dream came true too apparently. A dream he didn't voice out loud all the time. His dream of having a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Wandering around the street, Naruto felt hungry and honestly tired. Tired of it all. All the stares and the mistreatment. Didn't anyone love him.. at least a little? But it didn't seem like it.

"At least one person.." He whispered.

"Im home!" I shouted like I always I do. And like always no one answers back.

One day. Maybe someone will. Was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

A white light woke him up or at least he thinks so because when he open his eyes the sun is TOO bright.

"Ugh, why didn't I close the curtains before going to sleep," he thought as he rolled over deeper into his sheets. Except there were no sheets. _Where the hell am I?_

Blinking he sits up and sees that he is at the academy underneath a tree. Looking around he sees a man sitting down on a swing, _my swing_ , he thinks.

"Hey old man, get off my swing! Your too old and probably too heavy for it!"

Chuckling this man looks at him and gets up. Dam he is TALL! Blinking twice he notices something else. He looks familiar...

"You took forever to wake up, what kind of ninja sleeps while a stranger is next to him?"

"Whatever, I was pretending to be sleeping and you fell for it, believe it!" That should shut him up.. hopefully.

Of course it doesn't, "So Naruto do you know who I am?"

So he knew he wasn't that smartest, smarter than Sasuke of course but not that smart, and that frustrated him because he felt like he should know who the old man is. Looking closely he notices what stands out the most is his hair, its so bright and yellow, like his. And his eyes, their so blue, like his. And his cheeks have the same whiskers, like _his_.

"Shit are you a clone or something? I know I look good but why you trying to look like me?"

That earned him a smack in the head. "Dam! What the hell! That hurt."

"I am you, you idiot! I can't believe I was that stupid.."

 _What! No way! How?_ He wondered but was too shocked to voice it because honestly it explains why he looked so much like him, at least in his head it does.

Sighing the old man, well old in his opinion but he was probably in his 20s, ran his hand through his hair.

"There's no way you are me, for one I would in no way cut my hair that short. I look awesome with this hairstyle."

Laughing the older man, older him, said "well my wife likes it."

That shocked him, wife, what. He could feel his cheeks burning. No way.

"Wife? You're crazy!" Because honestly he had to be, right?

"No, I'm serious. My wife, i guess your future wife, likes it." Grinning older Naruto answered. At least, hopefully older Naruto, because if he does have a wife then that means maybe he has a …

"Family?", he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A family. Someone who loves him. Who will be there for him and with him. Someone to say Welcome Home to _him_.

"So... who do I marry?" he asked as casually as he possibly can, which of course means shouting on top of his lungs.

"Hin... Um someone amazing."

"So... I married Sakura? Yes! I knew it, She realized idiot Sasuke was nothing compared to me, huh!"

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY! NEVER!" Older Naruto shouted while shaking his head back and forth. Okay I get it, not Sakura.

"Really? Then who. She has to be amazing to be married to the future Hokage! Believe it!"

Laughing older Naruto answers, "She is. She is beautiful and amazing and strong and the best cook ever! and more than anything she has loved us for us, for a long time. You see she is patient and she never wavers because she will never go back on her word!"

"What does that even me?" Honestly he was confused. But she truly does sound amazing like his older self said. She can cook..?

"Wait, she's an amazing cook? Ya right, nothing is better than Ichiraku Ramen.. OWW!" Dam another hit on the head? It hurts but he can't help and get happy to think how strong he is!

"I swear what's wrong with you? I said she is the best cook ever which means she is THE BEST!" Sighing older Naruto continues. "You see everyone has always viewed us as well a nobody. Like we didn't matter. I remember how in the Academy no one noticed us and when they did it was always nothing but negative... or you know comparing us to idiot Sasuke."

"Yeah.. so supposedly she sees me.. us right now?" No one saw him and when they did it was always with those same eyes. Looking at him like he wasn't important. Like he shouldn't even be there.

"If she has loved us for so long? Then where is she? If she truly loved.. loves.. ugh whatever right now then why am I alone?!"

Older Naruto was quiet for a while, maybe he didn't have an answer. Well it was nice thinking it was real for a while...

"She is wonderful, kind, and strong. But she's had her share of problems growing up. She has always been extremely shy because like us they don't truly see her as her. They only see what she should be not who she is."

"I don't understand.. I don't believe you!"

"When she confessed, I didn't really understand what she meant. You know love had to be the happy feeling you get when you eat a bowl of Ramen. But you know what, it's so much more than that. It's this feeling that won't leave you, even when you finished your ten bowls of ramen." Older Naruto said. Okay so she sounded pretty amazing. Like Ramen.

"I don't know. She sounds.. nice. But I still don't understand. Everyone hates me. How is it that she doesn't see me like everyone else does?" Because everyone acted like he shouldn't be there. Like he shouldn't have even been born.

Older Naruto set back down on the swing. He seemed to be thinking hard because he had a very serious expression on his face...

"The first time I heard someone say 'I love you' came from her. It was at the most unexpected moment. You see, We were pinned down about to be taken and she jumped in and fought the enemy in order to protect us. She said that thanks to us she was able to feel and be stronger. That she was willing to die because she loved us. Can you believe that? And then she was struck and all I remember was feeling so angry that someone could hurt her. But even then I didn't understand either. Then, later, once again she saved us. At a moment that I was ready to give up completely she wouldn't let me. She made me remember my ninja way. She has known me better than anyone. More than I knew myself because she knew what to say to help me restore my faith in myself." Chuckling Older Naruto added, "Honestly she has always known what to say to give us strength and courage, even since our genin days."

Naruto felt himself blushing. _I love you? Saving him?_ Wow she does sound amazing.

"Who is she!? What's her name? Can I meet her now, PLEASSSE!?"

Older Naruto laughed, "No I'm sorry. You have to meet her at your own time. You will fall in love with her too, at the right moment."

Now he felt frustrated. Right moment? Right now sounded like the right moment!

"But why not now! I'm tired of always been alone."

"I know. But right now you are in that moment where you get distracted easily. You see Sakura-chan because she is loud and smart and constantly after Sasuke so she stands out. You go from training, playing pranks, to eating ramen in about five minutes! If you were to meet her right now you won't love her the way you both deserve. There's still so much you need to learn." Older Naruto got up and patted his head.

"It took a long time for us to realize how much she meant to us. It took a kidnapping, rescue mission and genjutsu and more to realize that the feeling for her was so much more than anything in our lives. It can hurt you, especially if she were to leave, but when she's there everything is that much brighter! Right now yes you would be happy with the brightness but you have so much to do and learn to truly appreciate it. It's not time yet to be with her."

Naruto stayed quiet. If in his future he was happy with her than maybe the wait will be okay. Maybe, but he honestly wasn't a patient person.

"Fine! I'll wait. But at least tell me how she looks! You know little details.. PLEASSSSEE!" So yeah he will wait but if he had a clue of what she looks like than maybe he could look out for her. HA! His older self will think he's just randomly asking and not realize the details given away. He was a genius!

Older Naruto blushed. "She is beautiful. Like she has these amazing eyes! Beautiful hair! Her skin is .. and her hands.. lips.. She is a princess! No words to explain. Then when her cheeks turn all pink..." Okay so he basically gave nothing away. DAM! He needs to find her!

"She recently cut her hair. Kinda like in her genin days." At this Naruto listened carefully. Yes! Actual details. Stupid old man.." Like always she looks beautiful but I like it especially because her eyes stands out more. And she says it's easier for her to maintain now because of our two kids.."

THUMP! Naruto fainted... Two kids!?

Thank you! For all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I posted this story just for fun not expecting much since i'm only writing for the fun of it. I never have any free time and when I do its fun to write.

Not sure how any of you will feel about this chapter but hope you like it! I want to make the next chapter about Boruto and Himawari but as Naruto in Shippuden. Since he was able to meet his parents, the topic will probably be best when he is older, agree? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe a nap will help." He'd been feeling down all week. He wasn't even sure why. Everything around him was going great. His days were spent training or with friends or the villagers. Constantly someone wanted to hang out with him. It actually felt like he never had a moment for himself . And yet something didn't feel complete.

Returning after the war brought many changes for him. He remembered the days he would walk the streets of Konoha and have to see the awful stares directed towards him. Now he walked the streets and was constantly greeted and followed. He loved it! The attention the knowledge. Except for one thing..

He still was alone at home. He still didn't go home to anyone. There was no one to greet him and make his place brighter. Maybe one day. But it had been so long that he was starting to doubt it…

Yeah maybe a nap will help.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He felt so warm. He smiled. He felt at home, finally, in his own home.

Then he heard two voices arguing. And he felt soft grass underneath him.

"But brother we should wake him." The voice of a small girl said.

"Why? If he was really as strong as he thinks he is then he should've woken up a long time ago!" WHAT! He was awake. As a strong ninja, he was choosing to be stealthy, by not moving. Stupid kid.

"But I really want to talk to him!" He mentally sighed. Another fangirl?

"He's probably too busy, like always." Now he was confused. Busy with what? Sleeping?

"He doesn't look busy, are you?" He finally opened his eyes. Blinking a couple times to get adjusted to the sun, he saw two kids. There was a blond kid with the bluest eyes he had ever seen sitting on the ground next to the swing. Sitting on his old swing was the little girl, who just asked him a question, with a soft smile that made him feel like.. home.

"I don't think so. AND I WASNT SLEEPING!" The whole time, he defended himself. "You look familiar. Have we met?" He asked the little girl.

She giggled. It was familiar, kinda like..

"Hey old man. Ive always wanted to ask, whats with all the orange? Do you know how stupid you look. An enemy 50 miles away can see you i bet. Dattabasa!"

"You're the idiot! This color is amazing! Dattebayo! Why do you wear black? You look like" he taught about the most offensive person he can compare him to, "like the idiot Sasuke."

"Sasuke-sensei is pretty cool. So thanks." the blond kid smirked.

If he was eating ramen, he would've spit it out. He was so shocked, he would've spit out _ramen_. Sasuke-sensei?

"What are you talking about? Sasuke isn't anyones sensei. He's nothing like Iruka-sensei! Or old Pervy sage! or like Kakashi.. Eh wait maybe a little like Kakashi-sensei…" They both think they're the elite silent types! He annoyingly thought.

The blond kid looked at him with a frown. "How many teachers did you have?"

"Huh, oh three i guess. Why? Wait so how do you know Sasuke?" It was impossible, Sasuke has been gone from the village for months. How was he going to train someone when he wasn't here.

"Well he's your rival so of course he is the best candidate to be my teacher. If I'm going to beat you then I need to be trained by the person who is equal to you. Dattabasa!" The blond kid smirked.

"WHAT! EQUAL? Yeah right. Sasuke wishes to be equal to me. As it is the last time we fought we BOTH lost our arm. But i still won, Dattebayo! And beat me? You little... "

"Is that how you lost your arm?" The little girl asked sweetly. Looking at her he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Was it for him?

"Um yeah. But I'm fine! It doesn't really bother me much. Dattebayo! " He tried to explain, waving both his arms. the prosthesis and real one. He did not know why he felt the need to comfort her.

"Not much? Im sorry that it is even a little."She looked at him sadly.

Now he knew why she looked SO familiar. "So you're Hinata's sister? I heard she had a little sister. You two look so much alike! But you," He glared at the blond kid," don't look like Hinata. Hinata is sweet and nice. You're so full of yourself."

The little girl giggle while the blond kid exclaimed, "Stupid old man! Himawari is my sister! Dattabasa! And.. Hinata isn't our sister.. She's ..."

"Boruto.." The little girl warned her brother. Wow she can look scary when she wants, He taught as he saw 'Boruto' shut up instantly. It actually reminded him of his own mother.

"Well 'Himawari'," He liked saying that name, "looks like my friend Hinata. Her hair reminds me of how Hinata looked during our genin days." He remembered fondly.

"You think so?" Himawari asked excitedly. It made him smile. Her personality was really contagious. Even Boruto had an actual smile on his face. Huh, made him look nice and well cute like his sister. Those two kids did look alike now. Their similar smile and whiskers not only made them now look alike but they reminded him of himself.

Wait, whiskers?

"Why did you two draw whiskers on yourselves?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

All of you are amazing! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.

It took forever to write this with school and holidays. And since I havent seen the Boruto movie yet, I was scared to write the kids point of view. But with some spoilers I decided to go ahead and try it out!

Not sure about it but I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully I can update soon.


End file.
